Darkness in the chair
by daveoo mangeoo
Summary: Naruto's sister Kiyoko is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, How will he cope with his father's bloodline? How can he become a renowned Ninja like his father while trying to overcome his own disabilities due to an incident when he's young. Will he overcome his disabilities with the help of his family?NarutoxKiyoko (sister)xKushina. Naruto's bloodline is Pride's abilities(Fullmetal Alchemist)
1. Chapter 1

Kiyoko – Pure, clean child

Thanks to bunji the wolf, for letting me use his concept of Chakra Cancer!

Okay I know I put a poll up about continuing Red heads of Konoha before I put this up but Red heads of Konoha will still be my primary story I will be focusing on that one more than this one for the time being.

This story will be a NarutoxKiyoko(his sister)xKushina and maybe… MAYBE, another Uzumaki.

Naruto will have a bloodline which is pretty much the abilities of pride from Full metal Alchemist.

Several people have messaged me about when this story would be put up, some asking about bloodlines other's simply about when it comes out. I thought about it for a while and came up with no reason as to why I shouldn't publish the first chapter so here it is.

I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"Stupid Gaki"** - Demon talking / jutsu

"Yay Ramen!" - Dialog

'Where's Otouto?' – Thoughts

* * *

**October 10****th**

"Breath Kushina Breath" Minato said patting her hand it had been seven hours since she entered the second stage of labour.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?!" shouted the red headed woman at her husband, who was starting to sweat under her gaze.

"Kushina-Chan you need to push!" sternly said the older woman in the room, she had her brown hair tied into a single ponytail that stopped half way down her back, Biwako Sarutobi.

"AHHH" cried out Kushina before she heard crying looking down at Biwako she smiled to see the midwife holding a small red haired girl who had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Congratulations Kushina-chan, Minato-sama. It's a beautiful baby girl" Biwako said wrapping the new born in a warm towel and tried to pass Kushina her child, before a kunai stabbed into Biwako's chest killing her.

A masked figure warped into the room and snatched the baby from the dead Sarutobi and held a kunai to the babies throat "Step away from the Kyuubi jinchuuriki" Minato nodded, taking several steps back before his child was thrown into the air by the mysterious person.

"Minato catch her!" Kushina shouted before she was teleported away by the mysterious man just as Minato caught his daughter before flashing away.

"Don't worry Kiyoko, I'll get your mother back" Minato whispered to the new born as he placed her onto a bed and placed a small cover over her, before flashing away once more.

Kushina panted as she stared at the masked man "What do you want?"

"Oh me? All I want is to rip the nine tails from its seal and crush the hidden leaf village" Kushina could feel his gaze, the wind was cold against her skin as she struggled to stay standing before she felt the Kyuubi try force it way out of its seal.

A burning sensation flooded her chakra network before she felt exhausted.

There above the two was the Kyuubi in all its glory; it could have towered above any building in Konoha and was probably the same size as the Hokage's monument.

"Kyuubi, kill your previous jinchuuriki" Minato appeared and flashed away with Kushina as the Kyuubi smashed the ground where Kushina had been tied up.

"Minato you have to stop him he's going to use the nine tails to attack Konoha" Kushina panted out as she was placed next to her daughter.

"I will but you need to look after Kiyoko while I go stop it" Minato said

"Thank you Minato" pulling her daughter close to her she snuggled up to her, Minato vanished in a flash.

Kushina laid there with her daughter for several minutes before Minato appeared and flashed the three of them away just before the Kyuubi destroyed the small building.

The three appeared in what seemed to be their home "Kushina…I need Kiyoko, the fox has to be sealed away again" Minato saw the reflection of anger in his wives eyes before she slapped him

"NO, I will drag the Kyuubi back inside me and when I die I will drag it with me, it will buy us some time before it reforms" Kushina glared at Minato through tired tear filled eyes clutching Kiyoko to her chest

"I'm sorry Kushina but I cannot do that" Minato whispered, his shadow turned pitch black and several tendrils formed and wrapped around Kushina's arms, legs and neck before he took Kiyoko from her arms

"You turn her into a jinchuuriki and I'll beat the fu-" Kushina felt the black restraints vanish, Minato vanished as well with Kiyoko in his arms.

"Bastard…" Kushina struggled to get up from the floor, when she failed to stand she settled to propping herself against the wall.

What were minutes seemed like hours while she waited the return of her child, the wait was agonising, the whole time she prayed that her daughter was ok.

Eventually after twenty long minutes Minato returned with bags under his eyes he smiled briefly before he saw Kushina snatch her daughter from his arms and back away from him, like he was about to hurt them like the masked man half an hour earlier.

"Kushina-" Minato took a step forward and she took one step back holding her daughter close to her like he was planning on stealing her away, he had already done so once that evening and she wasn't taking any second chances.

"Explain what the hell you did to me, when you took Kiyoko from me, Dattebane!" Kushina was analysing every move he made, she didn't know what the hell those black tendrils were but she wouldn't be caught out again by them.

"It was my bloodline, I'm sorry for keeping it from you but I wished I would never have to use it again _not after the last time"_ Minato said keeping the last part to himself

"Did you turn Kiyoko into a jinchuuriki?" Kushina glanced at her sleeping daughter in her arms

"Yes..." Minato watched as Kushina backed away from him a bit more and his heart clenched

"Bastard…BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A JINCHUURIKI!" Kushina screamed at Minato waking Kiyoko up in the process, before she gently cooed and rocked her daughter back to sleep.

"What seal?" Kushina asked moving the blanket around Kiyoko to see a reinforced eight trigram seal and the dead consuming seal in the centre.

"You're not Minato! He would be dead after using that seal!" Kushina stumbled away from the blond Hokage, who gave a small sad smile.

"I am dead…well it's pretty certain that I will die, I don't know when though, I can feel the chakra points in my feet being sealed" Minato looked down at his feet and tried to wiggle his toes, most of them responded except one on each foot.

"So you… you are dying just not instantly?" Kushina was confused did he seal his soul or not?!

"Yea… my soul is being sealed just instead of being instant it's taking its damn time… man is it painful" Minato gave a weak grin as he stumbled and sat on the bed in the middle of the room.

Kushina stepped forward a bit albeit cautiously "Tell me something only Minato would know" Minato closed his eyes and smiled at her

"You want a son too as well as a daughter, you want to call him Naruto you told Jiraiya-sensei it was because of the character in his book but it was actually the first thing you craved for during your pregnancy" Kushina stumbled over and sat near him on the bed but not next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me about your bloodline" Minato looked down at the floor in front of him and sighed

"I was…scared, when I first found out about it when I was six, I thought It was similar to the Nara clans shadow binding technique, but the truth is it is far from it. The Nara clan has a technique handed down from generation to generation, mine isn't. Mine is a bloodline and when I found out about what I could do with it… it scared me… a lot" Minato clutched his knees as he remembered practicing his bloodline and how he never forgave himself for what happened to a familiar orphan when they caught him practicing it, it was like the shadow had a mind of its own as it killed the boy.

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me? What happened to the no secrets between us? Family comes first? I feel like I don't know you anymore Minato" Kushina smiled sadly at her daughter, bouncing her up and down in her arms.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" Minato smiled at her earning a smile in return.

"You'd better" Kushina punched him in the arm lightly.

**The next year after the Kyuubi attack**

The village of Konoha had rebuilt or repaired all of the buildings damaged in the Kyuubi attack, Kushina had spent most of her time raising Kiyoko, the little free time she had was spent relaxing at home.

Kiyoko's birthday was spent with just Kushina and Minato staying inside and celebrating their daughters first birthday, although the evening started peacefully it nearly ended in bloodshed between the two parents…all over what flavour cake to have.

Since the sealing Minato had lost most of the feeling in his arms and legs, not completely but enough to be uncomfortable nearly constantly, he couldn't use any tree walking or water walking like techniques anymore as all the chakra points in his feet had all been permanently sealed and virtually destroyed.

The relationship between Minato and Kushina had gone from strained to non-existent, she kept finding things out that he had hidden from her, like a drunken one night stand he had with a fellow orphaned Kunoichi and how she was now _apparently_ pregnant with his child.

They still lived together but that was only because of Kiyoko, they only lived together because of her. They slept in different rooms, and barely spoke to the other unless it had something to do with Kiyoko, there was the rare exception that they spoke about something apart from Kiyoko but they were rare. Today was one of the days where they wouldn't talk about Kiyoko but about something else, something just as important.

"Minato I need to talk to you about something" Kushina sat at the table with Kiyoko bouncing up and down on her knee, who was happily gurgling to the up and down motion as she watched her father sit at the table through large curious blue eyes .

"What is it Kushina?" Minato knew that any love Kushina had for him after the Kyuubi attack, all the secrets he'd kept and scandals around him had all but vanished the only thing keeping them in the same house was their daughter and as he was slowly dying from the sealing, it was too cruel in Kushina's eyes to be kicked out of the house and waste what little time he had left finding somewhere to stay.

"I've been thinking long and hard about this and I've finally decided...I want another child" Minato mentally grinned, while keeping a passive expression on the outside they never slept together anymore and now she wanted another child.

"Are you sure about this Kushina?" Minato had to suppress the urge to jump into the air as he watched her nod as she ran her hand through Kiyoko's red hair, who apparently was finding the coaster on the table immensely interesting…and tasty.

"Alright when do you…want…to…." Kushina couldn't help but smile a bit as she watched Minato's expression as he picked up the little plastic container she had slid across the table to him, it looked almost foreign to him as he looked back at her.

"Oh… okay sure" Watching him head towards the bathroom, she grinned as she heard the bathroom door shut, she knew exactly what Minato was thinking and she had no intention of having intercourse with him again after he betrayed her trust and her love, so he lost both.

The only reason she asked Minato was because she didn't want to have some random person's child, besides she did love him at one point and she really enjoyed the energy Kiyoko brought to the house. Kiyoko seemed oblivious to the fact that she might gain a brother or sister, she was only one after all and the only thing she wanted at the moment was attention.

It was five minutes later that a bright red Minato handed his wife the sealed plastic container, who couldn't help but smile at him as she accepted it and sealed it into a storage seal on her arm for later use.

'Typical only five minutes till he finished' Kushina supressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thank you Minato, you have no idea how much that means to me" Kushina handed Minato Kiyoko before she went to prepare dinner for all three of them.

**Eight months later**

The last year was full of ups and downs, Kushina had managed to get pregnant again and was now expecting a boy, Minato was happy that he would have a son someone that could be the 'man of the house' once he was gone.

His health deteriorated much quicker once the points in his chest started to seal up, he lost control of his legs, his arms. He visited the hospital with some help from Kushina who had to push him in a wheelchair all the way, they found out that Minato had Chakra Cancer, normally it only affected older people or the extremely rare case where a Gentle Fist strike had stuck a chakra point and for some reason it didn't open again.

Finding out about his disease he sorted out things before he finally passed on: his will, the funeral arrangements and the villagers understanding about his daughter Kiyoko being the jinchuuriki and how she should be praised a hero.

Seven months into Kushina's pregnancy, Minato passed away. The chakra points around his heart and vital organs finally gave in and the Shinigami had its prize. The village mourned the loss of their Fourth Hokage most of the people were crying except for a few, Kushina and Kiyoko were part of these people as Kushina held no feelings towards the deceased blond for nearly eight months and Kiyoko was busy wondering in her infant mind what the nice bunch of white flowers on the table would taste like, she was too young to understand that these people were mourning the loss of her father.

They stayed through most of the ceremony until the part came where Hiruzen read out the fourth's last wish; for Kiyoko to be praised as a hero for holding back the Kyuubi no Kitsune from continuing its rampage through the village. Kushina had already left with Kiyoko as it was time for Kiyoko to be fed and have her nappy changed.

Since Minato's funeral Kushina didn't trust anyone enough with the safety of her daughter, not even her best friend Mikoto, purely because of her husband. Fugaku had made it known to the people of Konoha that Kiyoko should be carefully observed and if she stepped out of line then she should go to Danzo for 'Obedience lessons'.

"You said that you would do something about the villagers Hiruzen! I can barely go out of the house without fearing for my daughter's safety; it makes me wonder who the hell told them about my daughter being the jinchuuriki!" Kushina yelled at the old man standing in her hallway, Kiyoko was happily playing in the living room with her stuffed fox oblivious to the argument taking place.

"It was Minato's Idea he believed that the villagers would treat her as a hero if they knew that she was keeping the fox at bay like you once did" Kushina snorted and started to silently curse the recently deceased blond Hokage.

"You mean to tell me that delusional bastard, had it in his will to announce to the whole village that MY daughter is the kyuubi jinchuuriki" Kushina glared into Hiruzen's eyes, he felt as if she was reading into his very soul.

"He was the fourth Hokage. He believed that the people of Konoha would understand and praise Kiyoko as a hero but sadly it didn't turn out that way" Hiruzen looked down at the young red haired girl sitting on the living room floor, inside her contained the demonic beast. Hiruzen lost his youngest son in the Kyuubi attack.

Kushina placed a blade on Hiruzen's neck as she felt the small bit of Killer intent leak out of him while he stared at her daughter "Keep your eyes to yourself and if you even think of hurting my daughter I will not hesitate-"

Kushina's hair separated into nine segments and flayed around behind her "-to kill you, Third Hokage or not"

The third looked away from the small girl ashamed of the line of thought he just had, his son wouldn't be like this to someone that held such a burden, to protect their village everyday just by staying alive.

"I'm sorry Kushina; things are hard at the moment with all my families recent deaths and Asuma leaving for the twelve guardian ninja's, I sometimes find myself asking where did I go wrong and if I could have prevented it now that the compound is so empty" Hiruzen put the Hokage's hat back on and headed towards the door.

"Have a good day Kushina" tilting his hat slightly, he left the two Uzumaki's alone in their apartment.

"Come here Kiyoko" bending down she scooped the little jinchuuriki and her stuffed fox into her arms before sitting on the couch placing the younger red head, next to her before placing the young girl's hands on her pregnant belly.

"Feel that Kiyoko?" Seeing the little girl jump slightly she smiled as she placed her larger hand on her daughters small hand as they both felt Naruto kick.

"That's your otouto; Naruto. He's going to be joining us soon" the young girl smiled brightly, shifting slightly so she could place her ear on Kushina's swollen stomach

"Otouto?" Feeling another kick the girl grinned at her mother who smiled back

"He likes me" Kushina ran her hands through her daughter's thick short red hair.

"I hope so, you got to take good care of him being the older sister" Kiyoko didn't really understand much but she just smiled, feeling another kick the girl snuggled into Kushina's grasp a bit more

"Otouto" Kiyoko whispered as she slowly fell asleep to her mother's soothing touch thinking about what adventures her and her otouto would have in the future.

**Time skip – 1 month: Naruto's Birth**

Kushina smiled down at the sleeping new-born resting in her arms, she had been in labour for eight hours before Naruto was pushed into the waiting arms of the female doctor.

Kiyoko was sitting on a chair nearby happily playing the time away with some toys that Kushina brought for her just in case they would be a long time "Kiyoko come here" hearing her mother's voice she dropped her toys and ran over to the side of her mother's bed before being scooped up and placed next to her.

"Kiyoko, this is your baby brother; Naruto" Kiyoko gently reached over to the blond haired boy who grabbed her thumb.

"He's so small" Kiyoko tried to pull her hand away from the blond's grasp, whimpering slightly she gave her mother the best pleading look she could.

Seeing her daughter's dismay she unpeeled Naruto's hand from her thumb and rests his tiny hand back against his chest, the three stayed like this until the door opened and Hiruzen walked in, ruining the moment.

"Congratulations Kushina, and what is this cute young boy called?" walking over to the side of the bed he looked down at the resting blond boy, Kushina pushed the old man away a bit as he was smoking his pipe.

"Oh right sorry about that" tapping the pipe outside the window to remove the tobacco before he put it in his pocket.

"This little cuties name is Naruto Uzumaki" Kushina shuffled a bit on the bed as Kiyoko nestled herself on the exposing bit of Kushina's pillow.

"Naruto Namikaze has a nice ring to it don't you agree?" Kushina looked up at the man with a frown.

"No, he's Naruto uzu-" Hiruzen held his hand up to stop her. He rummaged around inside his robe for something, smiling slightly he handed her a piece of paper, reading its contents Kushina wished Minato was alive so she could of beaten the crap out of him till he died from his injuries.

The temperature in the room dropped suddenly, Kushina's breathing became ragged as she scanned the paper in front of her again and again "Its void. His name is going to be Naruto Uzumaki! I don't care if it's in his will that his son be named Naruto Namikaze, his last wish about Kiyoko was ignored so why should I listen to that" Kushina attempt to throw the paper off the end of the bed, but it just fluttered around and landed no more than two feet away from her, Kiyoko crawled down and threw it off the remained of the bed.

"The birth certificate is already being made his name _will_ be Naruto Namikaze, the people need a morale booster and what better way than the birth of the Namikaze heir?" Hiruzen tilted his hat over his eyes slightly as he left the hospital room ignoring the look of anger on Kushina's face before Naruto started crying breaking her out of her anger and diverting her attention to him as she tried to quell his crying.

Kiyoko was a little confused if her brother was going to be named differently would he still be her brother?

"Will he still be my otouto?" Kiyoko tickled the little pink feet of the baby blond, who gurgled and flayed his foot around trying to escape the fingers of the feet tickler.

"He will always be your otouto, never forget that" Kushina gently poked Kiyoko's cute little nose, smiling as she gently handed Naruto over to her.

"Kaa-chan?" Kiyoko looked surprised briefly as Kushina laid Naruto in Kiyoko's lap

"You two look so adorable together" Kushina smiled, the image of her daughter holding her baby brother engraved into her mind, one of the few happy memories that would remain fresh in her head for years to come.

Kiyoko gave her mother a cheeky grin as she played with Naruto's feet before Kushina picked him up out of her lap.

"Let's get some rest, then we can go home, you can show Naruto around the house and show him all your toys" Kiyoko couldn't wait to get home now, she would show her otouto her room, all her toys, play with him, and dress him up, help her kaa-chan feed him, there was so much she wanted to do but first things first she was dead tired after staying awake for eight hours waiting for her brother to be born and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Life didn't seem to have a down point for Kiyoko at the moment as she snuggled against her mother and baby brother.

**Time Skip – 4 Years**

"You can't catch me otouto!" the red haired six year old shouted, running away from the four year old blond boy who was laughing while he tried to catch up to her around the large back garden of their house.

"I'm going to catch you Onee-chan" The young blond Namikaze ran after his older sister almost catching her while going around the corner, he didn't know that she was letting him keep up so that it was more fun for the both of them.

Kushina watched from the edge of the garden pulling up the occasional weed, while she watched her two children play in the summer sunshine.

'I may not like how Minato did a lot of things but he did do one thing right and that was give me two wonderful children' She watched Kiyoko barely avoid the bird bath on the ground but Naruto wasn't as lucky as he tripped and caught his knee on the edge of the concrete bowl.

"Ow my knee" Kushina watched Kiyoko pull the teary eyed blond into a hug before kissing his gazed knee making him grin and rub his eyes with the sleeve of his white shirt.

"Thanks Onee-chan" Kiyoko smiled as she wiped away a tear that he missed, Kushina couldn't help but smile at the sight 'You're the best sister he could ever want' ripping a weed out from beside her lilies.

'Not today weed!' Kushina thought Grinning while she stuffed it into a large black sack along with the rest of the unfortunate weeds.

Kiyoko smiled at Naruto as she brushed the dirt off of his clothes before his stomach grumbled rather loudly making him blush in embarrassment.

"Aww, you hungry otouto?" He rapidly nodded before she grasped his hand and they ran over to their mother, who had just finished weeding the left part of the garden.

"Kaa-chan me and otouto are hungry" Kushina tapped her chin lightly before she smiled.

"Well you know where the kitchen is" Kiyoko pouted before she winked down at Naruto who gave her a big smile in return.

"Oh okay come on Otouto, RAMEN!" The two ran off towards the house before Kushina realised what she had just unleashed on the kitchen.

'oh no' quickly she dropped her sack of weeds and ran towards the house, entering the back door she saw her two children smirking at her while they stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Kaa-chan me and otouto were just about to-" Kushina lightly glared at the innocent looking pair before ushering them into the living room

"Go on in there otherwise I won't cook" Kiyoko and Naruto grinned as they ran into the living room.

"So the rumour was true there _is_ a Namikaze brat!" whispered a Shinobi with three rocks on his Hitai-ate, watching the blond boy run inside the house with the young red haired girl.

"As much as I want to just jump in there and stab the kid, we've got to inform the Tsuchikage" The pair nodded to each other before vanishing into the thick foliage away from the Uzumaki household.

"Dinner's ready" Kushina placed several bowls of steamy fresh ramen on the table; the rush of feet alerted her that they had indeed heard her.

"Yay ramen, Thanks kaa-chan" Naruto yelled capturing his mother's waist in a brief hug before sitting at the table and devouring the ramen waiting for him shortly after he began his sister joined him at the table and vigorously attacked her own ramen like a starving fox.

Just as Kushina sat down the doorbell rang, releasing a slight growl she got up and made her way to the front door.

"Hiruzen, what brings you here? _And away from my dinner you senile old goat_" Kushina asked the third Hokage keeping the last part to herself, Hiruzen smiled warmly at her, he tried to keep a close relationship with Kiyoko to make sure she remained loyal to the village but it never seemed to work as well as he hoped. Kiyoko always found something else to do when he arrived, mainly something involving Naruto.

"I thought I'd just pop by and see how everyone was doing?" Kushina sighed and stepped aside to allow him in; there was no reason to deny him entry. Apart from dinner he was just trying to be friendly but if he stepped out of line he wouldn't step foot in the house again, not on her watch.

"Come in, we were just starting to eat dinner" Kushina shut the door behind him, hearing giggling she found Naruto with a mouthful of _her_ ramen.

She wanted to be mad but when he looked up at her with a few noodles hanging from his mouth she found it adorable and her anger diminished greatly.

"Naruto… what are you doing with my dinner" recognizing the sweetness in her voice as _too _sweet he looked down at the bowl of ramen in front of him and back up a her.

"Opps" replied Naruto muffled by the ramen in his mouth he slowly slid the bowl back to Kushina's spot on the table.

"Busted otouto" giggled Kiyoko before she noticed Hiruzen walk in behind Kushina 'Awww why him again, I know!'

"Hey otouto, want to get ice cream?" Hiruzen mentally sighed when he saw Naruto instantly at Kiyoko's side dragging her towards the front door.

"We're getting Ice cream Kaa-chan" Kiyoko called out as she grabbed Naruto's hand and ran out the front door with her little green toad purse in hand, normally she wouldn't like spending her money but it was on her otouto and it got her away from the questioning old man.

"You're wasting your time Hiruzen, as long as Naruto's in Konoha so will she, so stop fusing about the Kyuubi and let her live normally for a while without you breathing down her neck. The seal is holding just fine, I check it monthly while she sleeps" Kushina said putting the two empty bowls from the table into the sink before sitting down at her own dinner.

While the pair walked down the street Naruto saw the glares Kiyoko was getting but when they saw him they would smile "Onee-chan, why do they smile to me but not you?" Kiyoko shrugged she had gotten used to the villagers attitude towards her… sort of… there were times when it affected her more than others, but she never let them get her down.

"I don't know otouto but someday they'll look at me like they do you" Naruto grinned up at her as they walked into the ice cream parlour, the owners wouldn't dare try anything to deny Kiyoko service while she was with Naruto, they didn't want him telling his mother about the large price difference or the difference in quality of the ice cream.

* * *

Okay that's the first chapter up, it will probably be a while till the next one, still have to finish writing the chunin exams for Red heads of Konoha!


	2. Chapter 2: disaster

Some people seem to be getting confused so I'll sort that out now.

Greed: Diamond like skin

Pride: Ability of living shadow's

Bradley/wrath: that's the aging one that was generally better with everything.

Also I put maybe for the extra Uzumaki doesn't mean I'm going to add one, It's just an option for later though.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"Stupid Gaki"** - Demon talking / jutsu

"Yay Ramen!" - Dialog

'Where's Otouto?' – Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Time Skip – 2 years: Kiyoko age: 8, Naruto age 6**

"Kiyoko get ready or you're going to be late to the academy" Hearing the light thumping of footsteps from up the stairs Kushina held out a pack lunch which was snatched out of her hand by the speeding red blur.

"Bye Onee-chan!" Naruto waved from the table seeing his sister rush towards the door who stopped briefly to give him a hug.

"Bye otouto, bye Kaa-chan" Kiyoko said releasing her brother she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before stealing a piece of his toast.

"I won't be here when you finish at the academy, so come straight home. I don't like Naruto being alone for too long" Kiyoko nodded and ran out the door; she didn't want to be late again and get reprimanded by Iruka. Naruto watched her leave and looked down at his breakfast something was missing…

"HEY SHE STOLE MY TOAST!" staring down at the space where one of his toast pieces had been.

A few hours later Kushina packed all of her gear and made sure there was food for Naruto in the fridge in case he got hungry, looking up she saw that Kiyoko only had two hours left at the academy and she couldn't spare anymore time.

"I've got to go too Naruto, otherwise I won't be back from my mission till the day after tomorrow" Kushina kissed Naruto's forehead as well before double checking her equipment quickly.

"Be safe Kaa-chan" Naruto waved her off at the door before he shut it and locked the door.

Two pairs of eyes watched Kushina Uzumaki leave the household before one of them chuckled watching her vanish out of view "The kid's alone?"

"The kid's alone" The pair of malicious grins vanished from their hiding spot.

Naruto looked up from his newly made toast hearing a knock at the door "Did you forget something… kaa-chan…" Naruto looked up at the two camouflaged ninja's before they pushed him inside and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Kiyoko ran as fast as she could towards her home 'stupid Iruka-sensei he knew I had to get home to Naruto yet he still kept me behind!' The street lights were starting to come on down some of the side streets.

"Damn it" Kiyoko ran up to the front of the house before fumbling around with her keys 'I really hope Kaa-chan doesn't find out Naruto's been alone for too long' pushing the door open she noticed none of the lights were on.

'Otouto must be trying to scare me again' creeping inside the room and shutting the door behind her, she could hear muffled talking 'Who could otouto be talking to?'

"I say we kill him right now" Kiyoko snuck towards the kitchen door and peered around the corner to see Naruto sitting in a chair bloodied and beaten with a figure standing near him.

"OTOUTO!" Rushing in, she froze feeling the cold tip a kunai against her neck.

"It's the red haired one he's always with, want me to kill her?" A male voice behind Kiyoko suggested, hearing the description Naruto's head shot up "Run Onee-chan!"

"Quiet you!" One of the figures said punching the blond in the stomach.

"Sure, we've got the Namikaze brat no need for any witnesses" Kiyoko shivered in fear, no longer feeling the kunai against her neck silent tears cascading down her face, staring at her brother waiting for the impending strike.

"NO!" Naruto leapt up from the chair stumbling a bit when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, looking down he saw the sharp point of a Kiba sticking through the front of his gut.

Kiyoko watched her brother get impaled by the ninja behind him; His body seemed so lifeless as it gave a dull thud against the floor which seemed to echo once throughout the empty house and a thousand times through her head.

"Oh well, looks like he just couldn't wait to die" The Iwa ninja barked a laugh while Kiyoko stared at the growing blood puddle forming underneath her brothers still body; slowly the blood ran down the cracks of the floor boards almost reaching her feet.

**"KILL THEM!"** She couldn't recognise the voice, she made no attempt to even try, she agreed with it through with all her heart these people needed to die, her eyes transformed from their beautiful sea ocean blue to Rage filled White orbs.

"What the-" The shinobi behind the Uzumaki jinchuuriki didn't get time to analyse what was happening, he found it rather hard to with two tail like holes in his chest along with the burning sensation that came with it.

"SHIT Jinchuuriki!" The figure that was near Naruto jumped out the back window of the house while the four tailed miniature Kyuubi was using its tails to rip his partner in half.

"Onee-chan?" Naruto whispered barely able to open one of his eyes. He wished he hadn't… seeing one of the ninjas that had attacked him, get brutally cleaved in half by some four tailed creature on a rage induced high. The image burnt into his mind along with the feeling of the man's blood splattering across his face as both parts of the Iwa shinobi fell to the floor, the smell of burnt flesh assaulting the young boys nostrils... "Onee-chan..."

* * *

Hiruzen sat on the edge of his bed ready to turn in for the night after a long day of grueling paperwork, laying down he wished he could feel the warmth that his wife used to provide all those years ago, instead he was greeted by the feeling of the beast that went on a rampage the day of her death.

"What could have caused Kiyoko to access the beast's chakra?" Hiruzen equipped his old battle armour and ran out into the street where several squads of ANBU were waiting for him.

The waves of malovent chakra pulsed across Konoha, alerting and scaring some of the ninja who weren't used to the oppressive feeling of immense hate bearing down upon them.

Watching the beam of red chakra dispersing into the evening air caused several of the ANBU to shudder as they remembered the day they lost some of their family members.

"Secure a perimeter around the Uzumaki household! I want to know what happened and I want to know now!" Hiruzen barked out as he headed towards the Uzumaki household.

The enraged Kyuubi enhanced Kiyoko looked down upon her brother, jolting her head back away from the boy as if he had a Kyuubi-like repellent.

He was to remain unharmed by her.

One her chakra tails failed about behind her before she smashed through the wall of the kitchen into the outside world where she could barely see the form of the retreating figure that stabbed her precious brother, she could sense him a mile off though, the stench of the man's chakra made it nearly impossible for her to not sense him.

He was the one that needed to die.

"Shit! No one said anything about the girl being a dammed jinchuuriki" looking behind him every few jumps he slipped and fell out of the tree just moments before the top five meters of every tree in his path was cut down by a concentrated beam of chakra.

"She found me! Damn it this was supposed to be an easy mission!" Hearing a roar from behind him the Iwa shinobi watched as layers of trees were blown over by the chakra enhanced sonic roar before it hit him.

The miniature Kyuubi ran up to the down man before grasping his head in one of its hands burning the man's face till he was barely recognisable as his face deformed and blistered while the poisonous chakra seeped into the man's system, burning and tearing away at his chakra and nervous system.

Slamming its other hand into the man's chest it released the Shinobi before unleashing a barrage of Tsunade power like punches across his body with the fighting style of a child throwing a tantrum.

Slowly the man's ribcage gave way to constant onslaught and shattered sending fragments of bone into his heart and lungs killing him slowly along with the acidic chakra eating away at his body.

Jumping down from the rooftops, the third barged through the front of the Uzumaki household, followed by Inu and Owl.

"Oh Kami… Naruto!" Hiruzen pushed the kitchen door open and saw the blond laying in a pool of blood along with the remnants of what seemed to be an Iwa ninja judging by the dented and bent forehead protector on the pile of flesh.

"Owl, help Naruto as much as you can. Inu get Squirrel! Find Kiyoko and try to subdue her." Both the ANBU's nodded, Inu vanished in a swirl of leaves while Owl kneeled down near Naruto and began to heal him.

Seeing Hiruzen bend down to try and lift Naruto, Owl smacked the back of the old Hokage's hand with the back of her kantana "Don't touch!" pointing down the aged Hokage saw what the female ANBU was pointing at "Oh Naruto, my boy… I'm so sorry"

* * *

"Tenzo, you're with me… we're going to subdue Kiyoko" Inu grabbed Squirrel's shoulder before jumping off with the wood user towards the rolling waves of malice.

Villagers around the village were being herded towards the evacuation shelters just in case Kiyoko turned back and headed towards the village. Most of the older villagers knew what the feeling was but their children didn't they just knew it felt like their worst nightmares were being dragged to the surface of their mind's just by the feeling of the strange sensation in the air.

Kiyoko didn't recognize that the man she had been beating on had died minutes ago. She just continued to beat his body until she sensed another set of chakra sources approaching, seeing a pair of masked people land near her she snarled at them before several wood poles sprouted out of the ground and tried to restrain her.

She didn't know them; could they be with the man that killed her brother? If they are they needed to die as well.

"Careful Tenzo, she'll attack nearly anyone in her current state" Inu said as he dodged out of the way of a chakra beam.

"Hai" Several wooden beams grew out of the ground and wrapped around each of the tails, her arms and legs, immobilising her completely.

"Now we just need to force the Kyuubi's chakra back" Inu glanced at Tenzo who was concentrating on keeping the wooden restraints from breaking.

"Erm Sempai...I don't know how to do that" Inu nearly stumbled as he avoided one of the chakra claw's taking swipes at him when one of the supports broke.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tenzo created more wooden restraints just as the remained of the last set started to crack and fracture.

"How am I supposed to practice the technique if it's for a specific chakra and I don't have said chakra to practice against?" Kakashi agreed with Tenzo that was one of the things he added to his mental to do checklist.

"Fear not for the amazing Jiraiya has arrived!" The two ANBU saw a white blur slap a chakra suppression seal against Kiyoko's forehead, forcing the Kyuubi's chakra back into the seal leaving a skinless girl with tears sliding down her face.

"Tenzo… release her" Jiraiya caught the crying girl as she fell from the wooden prison that slowly shrunk back into the ground.

"Otouto's gone" cried Kiyoko in pain and grief, her skin slowly growing back albeit a lot slowly than normal.

"It's ok he's alive, he's being treated" Kiyoko began to cry harder but this time the tears were out of happiness.

"He's ok" mumbled Kiyoko. Jiraiya gave a brief thumbs up to Kakashi and Tenzo who slowly walked over.

"Well he's alive, I wouldn't say ok though" Kakashi slapped Jiraiya around the head, noticing the red head panic.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya rubbed his head slightly; he wasn't good with kids dammit!

"Well he's going to live but..." Kiyoko grabbed his collar with all her remaining strength and shook the toad sage as much as she could.

"But what!" Jiraiya looked over to Kakashi and Tenzo who were also listening eager to know about Naruto's condition.

"He's disabled from the waist down..."

* * *

Hiruzen watched Jiraiya bring Kiyoko in through the hospital door with Tenzo and Kakashi following behind him.

"Where is he?" Kiyoko looked at Hiruzen who looked down at her sadly as she struggled to stand after breaking out of Jiraiya's grip, the kyuubi's chakra having taken its toll on her.

"WHERE IS HE DAMMIT!" Several nurses and doctors stopped what they were doing and turned to see the 'demon bitch' glaring at the Hokage.

"Follow me" the third led the group to a private recovery ward, where several ANBU were standing guard outside.

Sliding the door open, Kiyoko nearly broke down crying seeing all the tubes and machines making sure that Naruto's health was stable.

"Otouto" whispered Kiyoko quietly walking into the room hesitating slightly before she sat in the chair at her brother's bedside.

Grasping his hand the only sound of the machines nearby beeping, she couldn't take anymore and broke down crying again.

"I'm sorry... (Sob) I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything, I'm so sorry" Kiyoko climbed onto his bed and snuggled up against him, her tears slowly soaking the pillow beneath her head. Slowly falling asleep her hand never leaving his.

"I won't leave you again, I promise" Kiyoko whispered before she fell asleep, her exhaustion catching up to her. Hiruzen shut the door leaving the pair alone to have some privacy.

"Jiraiya I take it I can trust you to watch them until Kushina returns" seeing his white haired perverted student nod before he used a jutsu to blend into the wall, Hiruzen turned to Kakashi and Tenzo.

"Squirrel, make sure that the Uzumaki household is repaired. If Naruto's anything like his father he won't want to be in the hospital long. Inu prepare to greet Kushina when she returns from her mission tomorrow, in the meantime make sure no one tries anything to Naruto or Kiyoko" both ANBU bowed slightly before vanishing to fulfil their orders.

* * *

"Onee-chan?" Naruto looked around seeing he was in his bedroom, he walked down the hall to see it was empty, hearing a grumbling noise coming from his sister's room he opened the door to see a four tailed Kyuubi staring him right in the face "AHHH" Naruto yelled as he fell back against the floor.

The blood red beast slammed one of its tails where he was sitting after he managed to roll out of the way and down the hall.

'What is that thing!?' he sprinted around the corner to see flesh splattered up the ways of the stairway and mutilated bundles of meat sagging off the banister of the stairs.

Moving as fast as he could he ran down the stairs while trying not to touch any of the blood or flesh around him, he dived off the bottom step just as the stairway seemed to collapse after the Four tailed creature tried to take a swing at him.

He backed away from it's pure white eyes till he backed into a wall, the four tailed Kyuubi raised its hand slowly, the image flickering between it and Kiyoko before its hand came down on him.

"NO!" Shouted Naruto just as the claw was about to pierce his stomach.

"AHHH" Naruto looked around to see a white hospital room "Otouto?" turning he saw Kiyoko lying next to him but her eyes were red slits, the longer he stared the more he felt like it wanted him to die "Is something wrong?"

"AHH" jolting upwards he noticed it was night time and he was in a hospital room different from the one in his nightmares turning he saw Kiyoko lying next to him but she was asleep and judging by the water lines running down her face she had been crying.

He tried to shuffle away from her but something was wrong "My legs…" he pulled himself away from Kiyoko's grip unfortunately he unbalanced himself and fell off the side off the bed, waking his red haired sister.

"Otouto?" looking over the side of the bed she noticed he was backing away from her slightly, fear evident in his eyes.

"Stay away... Don't hurt me" Jiraiya peeled himself away from the wall breaking his camouflage jutsu, startling the two while he gently knelt down near Naruto.

"Naruto its ok she won't hurt you, she would never hurt you" Jiraiya said lifting the boy back onto the bed

"What happened to her to make her so...scary" Kiyoko turned to Jiraiya as well when he sat on the end of the bed.

"She's what people call a Jinchuuriki, someone that has a Bijuu sealed inside of them. when a Jinchuuriki becomes enraged they unconsciously let their Bijuu's chakra consume their body, however the Bijuu's chakra has the will of the Bijuu imbedded in it, so too much of their Bijuu's chakra and the beast will gain control, unless they have control of their bijuu then they can access it anytime without fear of the beast controlling them" Kiyoko seemed to understand… somewhat but Naruto seemed completely lost.

"What's a Bijuu?" Jiraiya resisted the urge to smack himself; of course the boy wouldn't know what a bijuu was, he wasn't in the academy where most people learn about them. Others stumble across the information from others.

"A Bijuu is an entity made from chakra otouto, basically a walking chunk of chakra, sort of like one of kaa-chan's shadow clones but thousands of times stronger, there are only nine tailed beasts though" Naruto nodded moving himself further up the bed so he could lean against the wall but Kiyoko pulled him in between her legs so he could rest against her instead.

"So that thing that killed the man was the Bijuu controlling Onee-chan?" Jiraiya nodded watching Naruto relax into the arms of his sister, much to her relief.

"Yes from what we saw at the house, she must of accessed her Bijuu's chakra after watching you get stabbed" Kiyoko nodded running her cheek against Naruto's soft hair, even if there was a little dried blood in it.

"What Bijuu do I contain?" Kiyoko asked picking specs of blood from naruto's hair.

"You contain the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed Bijuu" Jiraiya answered her, she already knew she contained a bijuu, she might as well know which one.

"So are you scared of me now, Otouto?" Naruto stayed silent for a minute before shaking his head

"N..No... I'm scared of your Bijuu... not you" Jiraiya smiled 'seems like the kid has more sense than some of the villagers'

"So...when do the drugs wear off so I can move my legs again" Jiraiya flinched slightly before running a hand through his long white hair before sighing as he looked at the pair.

'Dammit why do I have to do these things' He thought while looking down into his student's son's eyes that were expecting an answer.

"You won't be able to"

Naruto replayed the words over and over in his head, he felt like his world just fell apart. It was his dream to be an awesome Shinobi like his Kaa-chan and tou-san. How was he supposed to achieve that if he was disabled?

"Some of the nerves near you spine were damaged. The medics have tried everything but it's beyond their skill… I'm sorry Naruto" Jiraiya walked up to the door and left, the sound of the Namikaze heir crying into his sister's arms echoed down the hall.

"Shush, don't worry me and Kaa-chan will be here for you, I'll even teach you what I learn at the academy if you like" Naruto just cried into her arms not showing any signs he had heard her.

Eventually he cried himself to sleep in her arms while she rocked him from side to side.

"Kaa-chan and I will find a way to let you walk again; I'll look everywhere even if it takes me years I won't stop. I promise" she said laying him down next to her before snuggling up to him.

"I'll always be here for you Otouto" Jiraiya couldn't help but smile as he listened to Kiyoko's declaration from the hall 'I'll help look too, Kiyoko and I know just person to look for'

* * *

Kakashi was sweating heavily, why? Kushina was due to return from her mission any minute now and he had been 'voted' to be the one to give her the bad news about her son's condition and by voted he meant no one else turned up to the meeting and Hiruzen ordered him to do it.

'Why, why'd I get stuck doing this? Damn you Hokage-sama, you coward!' Kakashi felt like he was being watched and knew it was probably the third watching through his crystal ball to see how things went from his nice safe office far away.

A few minutes passed until Kakashi saw a red blur heading towards the gate, resigning to his fate he stepped forward not expecting to be pushed to the floor with an _extremely_ pissed off Kunoichi staring down at him, bloodlust practically leaking from her eyes but also worry.

"Care to explain why I have been hearing rumours from town to town about the son of the fourth being disabled!" Kushina snarled at the sweating white haired ANBU captain.

"Iwa got-" Kushina stamped on his nuts, making him release a high pitched scream before he felt a large amount of Killer intent being pushed down on him.

"WHERE IS HE?" Kakashi saw tears forming at the sides of Kushina's eyes as she glared down at him.

"The hospital, Private ward 13" Kakashi never saw Kushina vanish so fast in his life, looking around he clutched his balls letting out a small whimper, maybe he ought to check in at the hospital too.

None of the doctors or nurses made any eye contact with Kushina while she stormed through the hospital halls; the ANBU outside the ward doors was enough confirmation for Kushina that the rumours had indeed been true.

"Kushina before you go in-"Jiraiya held his hand out in an attempt to stop the red haired Kunoichi from continuing.

"Gahk" Kushina grabbed his wrist before twisting it and throwing the toad sage over her shoulder onto the floor, before continuing on as if no one got in her way.

Pushing the door open Kushina saw Kiyoko combing Naruto's hair while he stared out the window at the birds resting in the tree from a wheelchair, gingerly taking a step forward Kiyoko saw the elder red head and gave her a strained smile.

"Hey, Kaa-chan" Kiyoko greeted while Naruto turned his head enough to see her out of the corner of his eye before looking back outside again.

"Is…Is It true?" Naruto slowly nodded before she could hear him sniffing slightly.

"kaa-chan…." Kushina wasted no time in rushing over and pulling him into a hug before she broke down crying too.

"I'm so sorry baby, this should never have happened to you" Naruto seemed to switch from upset to angry; he pushed her away before shouting at her.

"Then why…WHY DID IT HAPPEN!" Kushina watched as her son broke down crying again, Kiyoko whispered soothing words to him, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan…I...I just wanted to be an awesome ninja like you guys…" Naruto looked down at his legs trying to will them to work again but to no avail.

Kushina headed to the door making Naruto and Kiyoko confused. She wasn't just going to leave them…was she?

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Kushina said before shutting the door behind her, the pair could hear someone crying out in pain from the hall… something about their nuts again?

* * *

Hiruzen knew what was going to happen as soon as Kushina entered his office, expecting to be yelled at he didn't quite expect her to throw her Hitai-ate at him "I quit" Kushina left as quick as she arrived, leaving a confused Hokage behind.

"Kushina wait" hearing the old man's voice from behind her she tried to keep her anger in check, but was failing miserably.

He was why Naruto was disabled, all for sake of a little morale for the village! If he was named Uzumaki like she wanted this might never have happened.

"What do you want?" Kushina snarled at the man as he handed back her Hitai-ate.

"I know you think I'm to blame and you're partly correct, but don't resign. I can't do much for you and Naruto, against the council if you do" Hiruzen said walking back into his office.

"I'm going to be looking after Naruto from now on, so I won't be doing missions" Hiruzen stopped before nodding, vanishing back into his paper filled office.

Kiyoko stood behind Naruto while they were in the hospital's garden watching the birds as they soared through the sky without a care in the world.

"Onee-chan" she rubbed his shoulder slightly letting him know she was listening.

"Did you mean what you said about teaching me stuff that you learn from the academy?" wrapping her arms around his neck she rested her chin on his soft blond hair.

"Of course" A small smile crept onto his face, nuzzling against one of her arms.

"I'd like that" Kiyoko smiled before they heard someone walking across the gravel towards them from behind.

"How are you feeling?" Kushina knelt beside Naruto giving him a gentle smile.

"As good as I'm going to get... Apart from...you know" Kushina smile dimmed slightly.

"Come on let's go home" Kiyoko turned to her shocked

"But he's still recovering!" Kushina grinned at the two holding up a patient release form.

"Yes but he can do that at home" Naruto grinned back at her as Kiyoko turned the wheelchair around.

"What are we waiting for then I can't stand being here" Naruto shuddered slightly remembering how bland and boring his hospital room was, not to mention the needles that seemed to be at every corner he turned... Well got turned.

While the trio was walking back lots of people smiled sadly at Naruto and a lot less were glaring at Kiyoko except for the odd person who seemed more angry than before, she had saved the Namikaze heir from dying by using the kyuubi's chakra, If she hadn't the Hokage wouldn't have known about the Iwa ninja's inside his village.

Naruto sighed when they got back into the house, he just realized that his bedroom is upstairs.

"How am I going to get up their once, let alone daily" Kiyoko grinned as Kushina walked off into the house.

Kushina looked around the living room. 'He could sleep down here but there's not much room unless he uses a couch' hearing her son laugh she saw Kiyoko giving him a piggyback up the stairs with a look of determination on her face.

'Like mother, like daughter' Kushina sighed before grabbing the wheelchair and carrying it up the stairs.

Naruto grinned as he was dropped onto his bed "thanks Onee-chan, but it still doesn't solve the stairs problem" Kiyoko grinned at him. Pulling his wheelchair into the room, she sat down in it and rode around the room.

"Don't worry otouto, we'll work something out even if I have to carry you daily besides I'm sure that there are plenty of ninja things that you can learn without needing to go up and down the stairs let alone walk. Hey, I bet Kaa-chan can teach you Fuinjutsu if you wanted to learn it" Naruto hummed slightly before something caught his eye in one of the darker corners of the room.

"Naruto what are you looking at?" Naruto turned to see Kiyoko and Kushina looking at him with concern.

"Nothing it just felt like I was being watched from over there" Kushina remembered something Minato had written in one of his letters about his bloodline, she would have to look for it later.

"I bet you would be good at Fuinjutsu, all it takes is a little chakra and sometimes some paper and Ink, besides even if you don't become a ninja, people will still pay you good money for your services" Kushina sat next to him on the bed. Noticing he was staring into the corner again she pinched his arm.

"OW, I heard you. If it's not any problem for Kaa-chan, then I would like to try learning it" Kushina ran a hand through his hair. She loved watching him slowly lean into her touch, he like Kiyoko loved having their heads rubbed.

Kiyoko noticed that Naruto kept glancing at the corner and decided to do something about it…mainly dumping a bunch of clothes there.

"Kiyoko could you watch Naruto for a while I need to go look for something" Kiyoko nodded, spreading the clothes she dumped around the dark corner much to Kushina's irritation. They were clean dammit!

Naruto climbed into his wheelchair before cleaning his desk, if he was going to learn Fuinjutsu it would help if he knew what was what.

"OH! I know what would help you otouto" Kiyoko ran out the room, leaving Naruto on his own.

'Clank' looking to the suspicious corner he noticed one of his pictures swaying slightly.

'No way am I waiting in here alone' moving towards the door he watched it slam shut just before he reached it.

Reaching out he grabbed the handle and pulled however the door did not budge, glancing around he could have sworn the darkness in the corner was bigger than before.

"Kiyoko this isn't funny let go of the door" receiving silence he tried the door again but all it did was rattle against the frame.

"KIYOKO OPEN THE DOOR!" Hearing footsteps outside he sighed in relief hearing the door clunk but it didn't open.

"_Naruto are you ok? Why's the door locked?" _This time Naruto did see the darkness in the corner cover the far wall.

"Kaa-chan it's not locked! I can't get out!" hearing her bang against the door he saw it open slightly before it slammed shut again.

"Naruto move away from the door!"Kushina pushed against the door seeing it open slightly she could see Naruto wasn't near the door, then what was pushing back on the door?

"Kaa-chan what are you doing?" Kushina saw Kiyoko coming out of her room with one of her academy so that ruled Kiyoko out from being behind the door.

_"Kaa-chan, There's something in here!"_ Smashing her elbow into the door several times, cracks spread out from the contact point, before the door chipped and a chunk the size of a marble fell from the door.

Taking the opportunity she could see Naruto in the centre of the room and the wall behind him was pitch black and slowly creeping along the floor towards him.

"Naruto come here" she saw him look towards the door before the hole in the door got covered by whatever was in there with her son.

"_Kaa-chan… help me…" _she could barely hear the whimper he released before his room went silent, not even the clock on his wall could be heard anymore.

"Naruto? Naruto!" moving back before slamming her foot against the door, unfortunately the corridor was a little narrow to kick the door straight on so she had to try at an angle.

Several kicks later and the door shattered revealing Naruto in the middle of a pitch black room, Tears silently running down his face while staring off to the side.

Taking a step into the room, the darkness seemed to shift around her feet. Centimetres away from reaching Naruto hundreds of black slitted eyes opened around the room staring at her before she touched him. She had seen a lot of things but this was unnerving.

"Naruto?" touching his hand the darkness retracted around his wheelchair before vanishing completely.

"Otouto?" Kiyoko shook him slightly, after walking into the room behind her mother. The pair noticed his eyes were unfocused almost like he was unconscious.

**Naruto's Mind**

"Kaa-chan? Where'd you go?" Naruto looks around the darkness seeing absolutely nothing. The room had seemed to just melt into thin air leaving him suspended in the darkness.

"Hello, Naruto" A tall blond man phased out of nowhere, startling Naruto slightly but that was forgotten when he saw who it was.

"Tou-san, How are you here? Kaa-chan said you died" Minato nodded giving his son a smile before it diminished into a frown when he saw the wheelchair.

"Naruto…you are aware what kind of family we are right?" Seeing Naruto's confused face he continued.

"Naruto, we are a family of Shinobi" Naruto nodded with a grin however Minato shook his head.

"You can't be a Shinobi if you're disabled Naruto… and we are a family of Shinobi. If you're not a Shinobi…you're not in the family" Naruto felt his heart clench, was he getting kicked out of the family because he was now disabled. He felt a sharp pain in his right hand but ignored it.

Shock and Sadness turned to anger as Naruto glared at the man in front of him "Screw you then! I'll be a great ninja even if I am disabled. I'll get my legs back and someday then I'm gonna kick your ass, Kaa-chan was right! _You're_ the one who's not part of _our_ family, so beat it I'm done talking to you!"

Minato grinned before shifting into a replica of Naruto wheelchair and all.

"Guess nothing's going to stop you, so… how about it?" Naruto was confused before he saw the shadows moving behind the other Naruto… shadows's with teeth. He smirked before grasping his other self's out stretched hand.

"I'm gonna be more awesome than I already am!" The other Naruto grinned before dispersing into thousands of dark particles that sunk into Naruto's skin.

The darkness slowly crept up the wheelchair and eventually engulfed Naruto.

**Real world**

Blinking several times he wiped away the tear trails and smiled at the worried face of his mother. Looking down he saw Kiyoko had sunk her teeth into his right hand… no wonder it hurt!

"OW, LET GO!" shaking his hand eventually earning its freedom from his sister's jaw before it was captured in her soft hands and had loving kisses placed on the area she had bitten making Naruto blush.

"Told you pain would work Kaa-chan" Kushina sighed when she noticed Kiyoko's triumphant smile, even though it was a few minutes after she bit him that he finally awoke from his trance.

"You okay Naruto?" Kushina knelt down next to him rubbing his arm slightly; she felt better seeing him smile back at her. She didn't want to hear him sound so scared ever again.

"Yea I'm fine, hehe can't say the same for the door though Kaa-chan" Kushina glanced at the remnants of the door behind her. They would definitely need a new door.

"I panicked, okay! You sounded so scared and with everything that's happened lately I didn't want anything else happening to you" Kushina slowly trailed off into a whisper before she felt Naruto patting her hand.

"I know you only want what's best for me and Onee-chan" Kiyoko feeling left out of the conversation licked the wound she made on his hand and took great pleasure in watching him turn bright red.

"Why did you lick me?" Kiyoko leaned in next to his head

"Maybe I just like otouto" Kiyoko suppressed to grin that threatened to split her face as she watched him turn three other shades of red.

"Kiyoko…You do realize that it was your graduation exam today right?" Kushina rubbed her temples when Kiyoko began to grit her teeth at the thought of doing yet another year at the academy.

"Well I don't mind doing it all again. I would rather still have my Otouto, than be a ninja" Kiyoko rubbed her cheek against Naruto's making him grin before yawning.

"I think i'm going to go to sleep" Naruto mumbled before he noticed he wasn't in his room anymore and was now in Kiyoko's.

"I'll get your pyjamas" Kiyoko skipped out the room.

'Why'd she bring me in here, my beds perfectly fine' Kiyoko reappeared in the room and held out his pj's.

"You can change here while I change in the bathroom" Before he could question her she was gone.

"Need any help?" Kushina poked her head in the door with an amused look on her face.

"No...I'll be fine" looking down he started to wonder how he was actually going to change.

"Erm" Kushina smiled seeing his confusion before lifting his shirt over his head.

"You don't need to be afraid to ask for help, like your sister"

Naruto gave her a confused look but Kushina just tapped the side of her nose knowingly.

Kiyoko ran into the room and dived onto the bed.

"Come on otouto, I wanna get some sleep" Naruto finished getting his pj's on with Kushina's help and dragged himself onto Kiyoko's bed before getting pulled into a hug and used as a human hot water bottle.

"Night Onee-chan" soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events catching up to him.

"So… now you can't sleep without him near you? He might get suspicious of something if you keep acting like you have today" Kiyoko blushed before pulling the cover over her and Naruto.

"Good night Kaa-chan" Closing her eyes she could hear the steady breathing of her brother lying next to her.

"Goodnight Musume, Sochi" Kushina slowly pulled the door closed. Now she had to find that damn letter from Minato.

* * *

The morning light poured into the room from the gap between the curtains. The light's intensity began to slowly increase to the point that Kiyoko could not ignore the stray sun beam that had been creeping over her eyes.

She was glad she had woken up though, Naruto was still sound asleep and the sunlight was reflecting off of his spikey blond hair illuminating his pillow a slight tinge of yellow.

Kiyoko at that point realised just how close she was to his face. She didn't mind, in fact she rather enjoyed being close to him.

She cupped his face in her hand relishing the fact that he nuzzled into her touch, her face aligned with his before giving his nose a small kiss "Otouto, time to wake up sleepy head" she watched him squirm around for a few seconds trying to turn over but failed, eventually waking to the sight of Kiyoko being rather close to him.

Backing away a bit so he could sit up he forgot that he was on the edge of the bed and slipped off grabbing onto the closest thing which happened to be Kiyoko...or rather her pyjamas.

Unfortunately he didn't fall straight onto the floor, his wheelchair had been close enough just in case he woke up first and could easily climb into it without disturbing his sister. Hearing something rip and his sister release a tiny squeak, he caught his back on the wheelchair moments before hitting the floor.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his back, he could feel the damaged skin but it hadn't been enough to make him bleed.

"You ok Otouto?" Peering over the side of the bed she saw him give a reassuring grin before he noticed that the front of her pyjamas had ripped.

"Onee-chan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rip them!" Kiyoko looked down at her bed wear and sighed.

"It's ok otouto there just pyjama's" she didn't mention to him that they were her favourite pyjama's. She didn't want to make him feel any worse than he had been recently, he would probably do anything she wanted for a week... Now that she thought about it why didn't she mention them?

"Erm Onee-chan?" Looking down at him she reached down and helped him sit up.

"What is it?" She helped him into the wheelchair, noticing he was turning red and avoiding her gaze, it wasn't until she briefly glanced in the mirror that she noticed that her ripped pyjamas were giving him a front row view of her bare chest.

"Aww is little otouto a pervert?" Kiyoko tried to tease him a little but Naruto just blinked at her a few times.

"What's a pervert?" Naruto asked trying to figure out if it was good or bad.

"Erm, well there someone that looks at the opposite gender for their looks and something else but, Kaa-chan said she'd tell me when I'm older or something" Mumbled Kiyoko forgetting her current clothing problem momentarily.

"I've got to get ready for the academy! Just because I missed the exam doesn't mean the classes stop" Wheeling him to the side she rushed around the room getting changed, ignoring her brother slowly turning the same shade of red as a tomato.

"See you later, otouto" giving him a brief hug before she ran out of her room.

Hearing her rush down the stairs he wheeled out of the room and stopped "How am I supposed to get down the stairs now?" he watched as the stairs seemed to slowly get further and further away from him.

"Now why would you want to go downstairs, when you need a bath and your bandages changed?" Kushina whispered wheeling him backwards towards the bathroom.

"But I don't need a bath" Naruto whined noticing he was being pushed into the bathroom.

"You're having a bath, now do you want help or not?" Naruto shook his head, pulling his shirt over his head.

"I can do it…" Naruto struggled a bit trying to keep his wheelchair still.

"Are you sure? I can help-" Naruto glared at her shocking her slightly before he yelled at her

"I CAN DO IT!" Kushina smiled sadly at him normally she would have been cross at him for raising his voice at her but after his accident she just couldn't find it in her. She left him to it but waited outside. She could hear him struggling before she heard him fall out of the wheelchair and started to cry slightly.

"_Kaa-chan…C…can you help me…please…"_ she slowly pushed the door open and saw him leaning against the bath one of his arms resting on the wheelchair, his hair was shadowing his eyes avoiding her gaze.

"I'm…I'm sorry, can….can you help me get in the bath" Kushina smiled and knelt down next to him

"I'm just trying to help you silly" Naruto nodded slowly accepting her outstretched hand.

"I just wanted to do things myself…" Kushina flicked his forehead lightly

"What did I say yesterday" Naruto remembered her words about asking for help and smiled slightly as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry kaa-chan… I forgot" A few minutes later he was happily sitting in the warm soapy water.

He got lost in his own little world not noticing Kushina slip into the bath behind him.

He froze slightly feeling a hand run up and down his back.

"It's ok; I'm just washing your back" he relaxed again till he felt something else press against his back.

"Kaa-chan?" turning slightly he saw her chest pressed up against his back.

"Yes?" Naruto stared down at his legs, trying to wiggle his toes in the water but to no avail.

"Could you teach me Fuinjutsu and how to use my chakra?" Kushina rubbed the soapy cloth up and down his arms, humming slightly as she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"I could if you want me too. There's a letter left for you in your bedroom from your father" Kushina started washing his chest much to Naruto's discomfort.

"Kaa-chan…Stop" Kushina snapped out of her little daydream just to realize _where_ she was about to wash him.

"I'm sorry you probably want to do that yourself" Kushina handed him the cloth and climbed out the bath 'I can't believe it's already affecting me, I really hope it doesn't get too unmanageable'

"I just remembered there's something I need to do" she wrapped a towel around herself and left Naruto alone in the bath.

"How am I supposed to get out?" Mumbled Naruto looking at the door as it shut behind the red head.

* * *

Three hours later and after numerous failed attempts to get out of the bath, he sat in his room holding the letter from Minato.

_Hello Naruto_

_If you're reading this either you are a genin or you activated my bloodline… I really hope you're a genin._

_I'm sorry about not being there for when you and Kiyoko grew up and if you hate me like Kushina and probably Kiyoko will for sealing the Kyuubi into her… I'm sorry but it needed to be done._

_When I first heard news that your mother was carrying a boy, I was ecstatic someone could be the man of the house, when I eventually die from sealing the Kyuubi into your sister._

_If you're wondering what your bloodline is I called it; Living Darkness. I don't really know much about it as I refrained myself from using it after I accidentally killed one of my fellow orphans while secretly training with it. The only other time I used it was against your mother as a last resort for getting Kiyoko from her._

_I'll be honest Naruto, this bloodline; its abilities are sometimes scary. I was terrified after I got startled and I killed that orphan. If you can use it, go ahead but be careful with it, it's dangerous like most bloodlines and it might hurt someone close to you. I pray that it doesn't._

_I'm sure that you'll become an amazing ninja someday with or without your bloodline. I left something's for you at the bottom of this letter but you won't be able to use them till you're a genin. If you want to share them with Kiyoko feel free._

_Kiyoko is heir of the Uzumaki clan and you are the heir of the Namikaze name. You are both however my children and I love you both equally._

_Take care of your family Naruto, I chose to disregard them in the village's time of need. I hope you will be able to take care of both for me._

_Love Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and Proud father of two._

_P.s: Beware of Iwa._

At the end of the letter were two seals with the kanji for strength and speed in the centre of two circles.

"Awesome I wonder what he left me in there…how do I open them though"he tapped on the little circles repeatedly "Open damn it!"

"It's an advanced storage seal with a blood seal as a trigger; it won't open till I think you're ready" Kushina stated leaning against his door frame.

"Oh…ok" Naruto folded the letter up and placed it on the desk.

"Want to get started on your training?" Naruto's grin was all the answer she needed.

* * *

Okay the chapter's a little longer than I wanted it to be but oh well.

Please review!

Still working on both my stories don't worry I hit a snag with Red heads of Konoha and had to re-write a major portion of the chapter much to my chagrin, but it is better than it was.


	3. Chapter 3: team placements

This will be a dark Naruto by the way, a dark Kiyoko and maybe kushina don't know about her yet.

Well by dark I mean to everyone that isn't in their family.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"Stupid Gaki"** - Demon talking / jutsu

"Yay Ramen!" - Dialog

'Where's Otouto?' – Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Time skip - 7 years: Kiyoko age: 15, Naruto age: 13**

"Kiyoko you're going to be late for the academy get moving!" Kushina called up the stairs, placing Naruto's breakfast in front of him.

Kiyoko ran down the stairs in her usual attire consisting of a short v neck light red shirt with a black Uzumaki swirl in the centre of the back and a red and black square striped skirt, her hair had grown to just reach her shoulders.

"Wish me luck Otouto, Kaa-chan. Third time's a charm right?" Kiyoko rushed down the stairs, planting a kiss on Naruto's forehead and one on Kushina's cheek.

Naruto and Kushina sighed simultaneously, the first time Kiyoko missed the graduation exam due to the incident with the Iwa Ninja's, the second time she refused to leave Naruto alone at home as Kushina's Fuinjutsu was needed for an urgent mission and the academy staff wouldn't let Naruto watch her take the exams.

"I have a feeling she'll pass this time" Naruto grinned at the retreating form of his older sister.

"I hope so" Kushina sat down next to him both wondering about Kiyoko.

* * *

Kiyoko rushed through the halls of the academy and into her classroom "I made it!"

"Yes you did now take a seat" Kiyoko rubbed the back of her head and grinned at the chunnin with a cross-scar over his face.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei" Kiyoko ran up the steps and sat down in-between to Ino and Sakura.

"You were almost late Kiyoko" Ino the heiress of the Yakamanka clan whispered to her while Iruka began his lecture.

"Not my fault I slept in" replied Kiyoko, Ino smiled and placed a hand on the Uzumaki's shoulder.

"Nightmares about that incident huh?" Kiyoko nodded while staring at her desk 'that and something else'

"Every year I get them all on this day" Kiyoko shook the images of Naruto getting hurt out of her head.

"It'll be fine, your mum's there so he'll be safe just focus on the test today" Kiyoko smiled at her blond friend, giving a sharp nod.

"Hey we should have a slumber party; me, you, Ino and Hinata" Suggested Sakura making Ino grin and hug Kiyoko when Iruka wasnt looking.

"That's a great idea but whose house do we do it at? My Kaa-san has her weekly book club tonight" Ino tapped her chin before turning to Hinata.

"Hey wouldn't there be enough space at your compound, you've got to have loads of spare room" Hinata shook her head

"So... Sorry but my father won't allow it...you remember the last time I asked" The other three nodded.

"I've got it! We could have it at your house Kiyoko, I'm sure your Kaa-san won't mind and that way you can't worry about Naruto" Kiyoko grinned back at the Yamanaka.

"That's a great idea" Hinata turned red at the mention of the Namikaze heir. She had only met him once before and he was so polite and nice to her unlike most of her family, when Hiashi heard she had met him he ordered her to seduce him or have the caged bird seal placed on her. It had long been decided that Hanabi would be the heiress, the simple fact that the Namikaze might not want a branch member as a wife was all that was protecting her against the seal.

"I think its erm...good too" Hinata said stunning the three. Hinata almost never went anywhere without a Hyuga bodyguard and there would not be one at the slumber party.

"Alright then, tomorrow we will have a slumber party at Kiyoko's"

The four nodded before a ruler shot passed Kiyoko and Ino's heads.

"Would you four like to share your discussion with the rest of the class?" Iruka tapped his foot impatiently.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei" Kiyoko smiled at him before noticing what was on the board.

'Ahh crap. History of the Hokage's? Booorrinnnnng' Kiyoko mentally sighed before resting her head on the desk.

* * *

Kushina smiled at her son as he practiced his Fuinjutsu; despite being disabled he always tried his hardest, although there was the odd moment where he would try to do something himself, which more often than not ended in failure.

"You're doing great; now try to incorporate the chakra recognition part over the storage section." Naruto stared at the paper below him. Slowly but surely he deconstructed the seal in his head and managed to integrate the Chakra recognition into the storage seal.

"Well done Naruto, you're getting a lot faster at solving the problem then you used to" Naruto grinned before he looked away from her.

"What's wrong?" Kushina watched him look around sniffing every now and then.

"What's that smell? It smells...odd" Kushina walked around the table. He was right there was a smell... a very musky smell.

'please tell me that's not why she was almost late' Kushina wandered up the stairs and stood outside Kiyoko's room before sliding the door open, only for the strange smell to rush into the hall.

'Oh kami, she was... It's affecting her more than I expected' Kushina walked through her daughter's room and opened the window, before picking Kiyoko's diary out from its hiding spot behind the desk.

Placing it down gently, she flicked through it skimming each page for anything of interest, stopping at an entry one month ago.

_Why...why is this happening! I can't look at Naruto without feeling so hot. Kaa-chan told me about this but I never expected it to be so hard to ignore, I really hope it gets easier to control over time. It's so hard to be around otouto now; I don't like avoiding him most of the time after the academy._

Kushina frowned slightly 'She's finding it a lot harder than I expected. I wonder if Naruto's showing any signs of it as well'

She couldn't help but worry over her children; it was the blessing and curse of the Uzumaki clan.

Uzumaki's were known to have a stronger urge towards other people with Uzumaki blood in them once they reached puberty.

It was one of the reasons that Minato was so appealing to her, he had a trace of Uzumaki blood in his genetics, probably his great grandparents.

Naruto however was full Uzumaki as was Kiyoko and the urge to be close to him was much greater than Minato was.

Her children would've been half Uzumaki but because of her being a full blooded Uzumaki and the trace of Uzumaki blood in Minato it didn't change much from her own DNA as clan genetics generally added an extra set of gene's due to the trace f the gene already it reinforced it back to its original state, Naruto's hair colour confused her slightly though.

She would be lying if she said she didn't have any interest in Naruto. Her genes were practically screaming at her to be near him however years of practice around Minato had helped her block it out mostly but that was something Kiyoko had no experience with and was feeling the full brunt of her Uzumaki heritage.

Not finding anything else of interest she put Kiyoko's diary back in its hiding spot.

'I'll have to talk to her at some point about this' Kushina thought while walking out of the room.

"Did you find the cause Kaa-chan?" Naruto watched her nod slightly before she drew another seal for him.

"Okay I want you to work out what each part of this seal is and then tell me what you think it is" Naruto pulled the sheet in front of him, only to stare at the paper then at Kushina like she was insane.

"Kaa-chan, I don't even know half of these parts" Kushina smiled at him before rustling his hair slightly.

"That's why you're learning; sometimes you have to figure out what the seal is. People will have created their own Fuinjutsu like the Hyuga's caged bird seal or that cursed seal of heaven on Anko-san" Naruto nodded with determination.

* * *

Kiyoko sat on the swing outside the academy, the graduation exam was over. She failed.

'How...Kaa-chan helped me with my chakra control, it should have worked!' Kiyoko silently watched the other children celebrate with their parents.

'How can I go home and face Kaa-chan after all she did to help me' she heard someone approaching and turned to see Mizuki approaching her.

"Kiyoko, can I talk to you for a second?" Seeing the red head nod he leaned against the tree.

"Iruka's just doing his job Kiyoko, how do you think he would feel if he passed you and you died on a mission? Besides there is always the special second test you could do..." Seeing he had her full attention he continued

"I'll give you the instructions so listen carefully..." Ten minutes later Kiyoko ran off with a small smile not seeing Mizuki's smirk.

'Stupid girl once I take that scroll from you and kill you, the Namikaze heir will be free of your influence and I will hold unimaginable power from Orochimaru-sama' Mizuki couldn't help but laugh a little while he watched Kiyoko vanish from his sight.

* * *

Naruto shivered slightly while looking out the window it was getting dark outside and Kiyoko wasn't back yet.

'I hope you're okay Onee-chan' Naruto sighed sending a glare at the seal Kushina drew for him on the table.

'Stupid seal' Naruto saw Kushina walk into the room in her jonin gear.

"Where are you going Kaa-chan?" Kushina patted his shoulder.

"Stay here Kiyoko will be back in a minute, they need me to find someone that tricked her into stealing the forbidden scroll" Naruto nodded and followed after her in his wheelchair.

"Remember to-"

"Lock the door, I got it Kaa-chan" she smiled at him before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

After a few minutes Kiyoko entered and re-locked the door before sitting down on the couch.

"You okay Onee-chan?" Kiyoko looked up at him briefly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I messed up" Naruto rolled over patted her hand ignoring her face turning dark red.

"It's ok, you didn't know" Kiyoko smiled briefly, moments later a kunai shot through the window aimed at Kiyoko who dived out of the way.

"You okay?" Seeing him nod she pulled out the kunai from the couch and backed away from any windows.

"Ahh the Kyuubi brat protecting the Namikaze heir, don't worry once I kill her you'll be free from her grasp" Mizuki stated brushing off little bits of glass.

'Free from her grasp, what is this guy on?' Naruto thought before he noticed Kiyoko create ten shadow clones.

'Woah, Onee-chan's awesome!' Naruto watched the two exchange blows but Mizuki wasn't a chunin for nothing.

"Any last words, demon?" Kiyoko wiped her lip clean from blood and glared at her Ex-sensei.

"Yeah...screw you!" Mizuki drew his arm back to throw his kunai. He didn't expect his left arm to fall to the floor curtsey of... A shadow with teeth?

"You're a... demon too?" Mizuki coughed up a clot of blood. He turned enough to see Naruto sitting behind him a shadow lined with teeth waiting to strike over his shoulder.

"No one hurts MY Onee-chan" the barb of teeth shot forward through Mizuki's other shoulder severing his right arm when he saw the man try and activate an explosive tag in his hand.

"Gah you little shit! I'll make sure you die just like this bitch!" snarled Mizuki clenching his teeth in pain, he stepped forward trying to activate the explosive tag with his foot, before he could however the shadow shot through the centre of his chest killing him.

Slowly the shadow dissipated into nothingness allowing Mizuki's limp body to fall to the floor.

"You okay Onee-chan?" She slowly nodded moving away from the mutilated body of Mizuki.

"Are you two okay?" Kushina jumped through the broken window an ANBU following shortly after her.

"What happened here?" The lizard ANBU knelt down to examine one of the recently deceased chunin's severed arms.

"He was going to hurt Onee-chan so I...killed...him" Naruto's hand started to shake, something which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Naruto...you ok?" Kushina whispered as she pulled him into a hug.

"He was going to hurt...if I didn't... I didn't mean…" tears started to slide down his cheeks while Kushina whispered soothing words in his ear.

"Namikaze-san will have to come with me" Kushina glared at the ANBU.

"Why the hell would I allow that?" The lizard ANBU walked over to the window as a squad of ANBU appeared.

"Because unlike you or me, he just killed a chunin of Konoha while he himself is just a civilian" Before the discussion could escalate into violence, Mainly Kushina beating the crap out of them, someone cleared their throat.

"Well I'll just have to correct that right now" the aged Hokage walked through the front door.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect he just-" stopping when the third raised his hand, he watched him give Kiyoko and Naruto a leaf hitai-ate proving them ninja of Konoha.

"What I saw was Mizuki attempting to kill a civilian with the exploding tag that you hid in your pocket, isn't that right?" The third glanced over his shoulder.

Several ANBU restrained the lizard masked man.

"Take him to Ibiki" the group vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving Kushina, Kiyoko, Naruto and the third.

"Now then congratulations Kiyoko, Naruto on becoming ninja of the village" the third gave Kiyoko a heart-warming smile...pity she didn't see it.

"Otouto...thank you" Kiyoko hugged Naruto from the other side of Kushina who had managed to calm him down.

"Onee-chan" Naruto whispered hugging her back.

"Kiyoko you will need to go to team placements tomorrow and Naruto you will be marked as a reserve purely because of your condition" The two nodded making the aged shinobi smile.

"Hai!" Hiruzen tilted his hat slightly before leaving the three alone.

**Team placements**

"Kiyoko what are you doing here? I thought you failed the exam" the red head grinned and pointed at the shiny metal plate with the insignia of the leaf village on it strapped to her head.

"I passed and so did otouto for doing a special mission for the Hokage" lied Kiyoko, she had technically passed and Naruto passing was to protect him from prosecution, but they didn't need to know that.

"Really Naruto passed as well?!" Ino jumped out of her chair and started to shake Kiyoko. The Namikaze heir passing would make great gossip.

"Yea but he's instated as a reserve Shinobi because of..."Kiyoko trailed off, but Ino understood. Naruto's condition was a touchy subject for Kiyoko.

"Hn, so the cripple became a ninja too? They'll let anyone be a ninja these days" Ino growled slightly hearing the voice of the last Uchiha. Sakura had some obsession towards him, something her friends never understood.

"Shut it Teme, he's twice the ninja you'll ever be!" Sasuke growled back.

"Well let's see him hide in a tree...oh wait he can't" Kiyoko balled her fists, storming over she stared into the eyes of the Uchiha.

"Well let's see you beat Itachi...oh wait you can't!" Sasuke's eyes filled with rage but before the two could kill each other Iruka walked into the classroom.

"Enough you two" The two glared at each other before Kiyoko went to sit by Ino however Sasuke wasn't done.

"At least I'll be able to kill Itachi one day. Your brother won't ever walk again" Iruka groaned when he saw Kiyoko dive at Sasuke.

"**I'll kill you**!" Iruka pried Kiyoko off of Sasuke who gasped for air.

"Kiyoko you can't go attacking fellow ninja, you never know if they'll have to watch your back on a mission 'although I doubt he would help anyone'" Iruka shouted at the Uzumaki heiress thinking the last part glancing at Sasuke.

*cough*"you'll regret that bitch" sasuke snarled at the girl glaring daggers at him.

"Alright if everyone is done trying to maim each other the teams are: *Team 1-6 skip* Team 7; Kiyoko, Sakura and Sasuke. Your jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka stopped when the room fell three degrees, Kiyoko was glaring holes into Sasuke's head. Sakura looked like she was about to shout something out but sat back down feeling the tension in the air.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and shino Aburame. Your jonin-sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in effect. Team 10 is-" A loud bang was heard and Ino's forehead rested against the desk "Aww man I get the lazy bum and fat ass"

Iruka ignored her "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. Your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi"

"I hope you all are successful and become respected ninja's of the leaf" Bowing slightly the scarred chunin left the classroom as all of the Jonin-sensei's arrived...well all except one.

All the teams and their senseis had come and gone.

The only three left in the classroom were Team 7 waiting for their jonin-sensei.

'Aww great why'd it have to be Kakashi... Oh well at least I can get otouto to make him do stuff for us' Kiyoko grinned to herself before deciding on having a short nap.

Two hours later Kakashi popped his head in the door, attempting ignore the kunai that imbedded into the wood next to his head from his Sensei's daughter, not that he ever thought or considered her to be.

"My first impression of you guys is... I don't like you" Kakashi eye smiled at the three.

"Meet me up on the roof in five minutes" Sakura glanced at the other two members of her team before they both rushed out of the door pushing and shoving the other.

Kakashi noticed the tension between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki as they arrived on the roof but thought nothing of it.

"Alright, time to introduce yourselves; tell me your likes, dislikes and dreams. I'll go first my name is Kakashi Hatake... Your turn tomato" Kiyoko growled at the Cyclops jonin ignoring the smirk on Sasuke's face.

"My name is Kiyoko Uzumaki. I like my otouto and my Kaa-chan, gardening, helping my otouto and training. I dislike Sasuke and Iwa ninja. My dreams are to find a way to allow my otouto to walk again and to become Hokage" Kakashi gave the red head an eye smile. Both of them ignored Sasuke snorting at her dream to help Naruto walk again.

"Okay you next Pinkie" Sakura smiled brightly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my friends and *glances at Sasuke*. I dislike people who look down on civilians who want to be ninja and Ami-baka in class. My dream is to become a great ninja like my parents and settle down and start a family *glances at Sasuke*.

Kakashi's eye twitched slightly 'great a fan girl, although not as bad as she could have been'

"Okay you next gloomy" Sasuke glared at Kakashi

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like-"

"*cough* Kiba *cough*" Sasuke glared at the red head

"I don't like much. I dislike -"

"Girls over 8?" Sasuke tried to strangle the laughing Uzumaki unfortunately Sakura had sat in the middle of the two.

"Kiyoko stop interrupting Sasuke. He didn't do it to you so please don't do it to him" Kakashi watched the girl wave him off before leaning back against the steps.

"MY DREAM IS TO KILL MY BROTHER!" Sasuke shouted not allowing anyone to interrupt him.

"Okay, now that that is out the way. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 9 for the real genin test. Oh Kiyoko say Hi to Naruto for me" said Kakashi before bursting into smoke.

"I wonder what he meant by real genin test" muttered Sakura not noticing she was on her own.

* * *

Several hours later a group of girls sat in Kiyoko's bedroom; Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Kiyoko.

"This may be the last sleepover we have all together" Ino said laying out her sleeping bag.

"Yea after tomorrow we won't get much spare time to see each other" Sakura said wrapping herself in her homemade Sasuke blanket.

"I...I hope we get to work together" the shy Hyuga heiress muttered.

"Okay what are we going to play first" Kiyoko happily bounced on her bed.

Naruto could hear the girls upstairs happily talking away and the occasional ear ringing squeal.

"Kaa-chan, how come Kiyoko can have friends over?" Naruto asked rolling into the living room.

"You can have friends over too, but every time I tried getting you to play with someone, you ran away." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I did?" Kushina nodded and pulled his chair over to her.

"I didn't mind it though; you'd just play with me or Kiyoko instead" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before trying to suppress a yawn and failing.

"Looks like someone's ready for bed" Naruto nodded before saying goodnight, wheeling over to the stairs and getting engulfed in his shadow.

One of the few techniques he had made involving his bloodline was the ability to travel through his shadow, although it was a handy technique he couldn't hold it very long so he used it for travelling up stairs and what not.

The girls stopped talking when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Kiyoko asked popping her head around the door.

"Night Onee-chan" Naruto muttered, Kiyoko smiled and led him to his room.

"Night Otouto" she kissed his head quickly before she ran down the hall as she had started to feel uncomfortable around him due to her Uzumaki genes.

"Who was it Kiyoko?" The Yamanaka asked.

"Oh just Naruto going to bed" Hinata tensed up a bit, which no one noticed.

The girls chatted away for several hours before they finally decided to turn in, well all of them but one.

'I have to do this! I don't want to be branded with the seal... Maybe I can find happiness with him' Hinata sneaked out of the room and down to Naruto's room.

'I hope he'll forgive me' looking down on the sleeping Namikaze she tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear 'cute'

Quietly she pulled out a syringe and quickly stuck it in his neck injecting him with the contents.

'Just need to wait for a few minutes for it to take full affect' Hinata thought while fidgeting with her pyjamas.

'Damn it, I knew I shouldn't of had that last juice carton' Kiyoko jumped out of her bed sneaking around her sleeping friends, not noticing Hinata's empty sleeping bag.

Jogging down the hall lightly she rushed into the bathroom, leaving a few minutes later.

'Man that felt good' she turned to see Naruto's door slightly open.

'Otouto doesn't sleep with the door open' peaking inside she saw something that she never would have thought to be possible.

'Is that Hinata? What's she doing near his... Oh kami' Kiyoko dived into the room and pulled Hinata into a headlock from her position above Naruto.

"Ki...Kiyoko! It's not what it looks...*gasp*" Kiyoko pulled Hinata off the bed and onto the floor.

"It's exactly what it looks like! Why else was your mouth near his crotch?" Hinata struggled against Kiyoko's vice grip trying to regain her ability to breath.

Kiyoko noticed something on the floor that made her blood boil "What did you put into him!" Loosening her grip slightly just enough so Hinata could respond.

"It's a *gasp* stimulant and *gasp* And a sleeping drug" Kiyoko tightened the Hyuga's headlock "What kind of stimulant!"

Hinata pointed at Naruto before she blacked out.

Kiyoko let go of Hinata and tied her up before moving over to her brother.

"Oh...that kind..." A full blown blush appeared on her face as she noticed his bulge in his pyjamas.

'He looks so peaceful, he probably won't even know what would have happened if I didn't come along' Kiyoko leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

'He won't ever know what could have happened and what did happen' she stroked his cheek before leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss.

'He'll never know' Kiyoko pushed her tongue past his lips, exploring its contents and enjoying his taste, moaning into his mouth.

Moving her hands down his chest she slid her hand into his pyjama bottoms she gently touched his manhood before her senses kicked back in.

Kiyoko recoiled in shock and horror over what she was doing 'Oh kami... What am I doing was I going to… I...I need to get out of here' quickly covering him up again with his duvet she dragged Hinata back into the corridor and stood there for half an hour.

"What am I going to do with you Hinata?" Kiyoko said to herself while she leaned against the wall.

"You forget this happened..." Kiyoko stared down at the pale eyes staring up at her.

"You... you don't tell anyone what I was going to do and... And I won't tell anyone what you just did to him" Kiyoko slid down to the floor and clutched her head in her hands.

"I know I shouldn't accept but... Okay...your never sleeping around again though" Hinata nodded before holding her hands up.

"Can you untie me? It'll looks suspicious if the others wake up and I'm tied up" Kiyoko removed the makeshift towel handcuffs before making sure Hinata went back to her sleeping bag.

Kiyoko sat on guard in her bed just in case Hinata decided to try again and judging by the Hyuga's breathing she hadn't fallen asleep either.

Kushina awoke with the morning sun shining across her face "Stupid sunlight" she mumbled dragging herself out of bed to do her morning routine.

Deciding that the others needed waking up she headed to Naruto's room.

"Time to wake up Sochi-kun" she whispered while running her hand through his hair.

"Wakey, wakey" he groaned in response as she began to poke him.

"Mm Kaa-chan... Onee-chan" Kushina smiled before noticing something on the floor "WHAT THE WHOS ARE THESE!?" The girls awoke to Kushina's shouting.

Ino turned to Sakura who shrugged before they turned to Kiyoko who looked confused as well, Hinata however was bright red as she had forgotten a piece of her clothing behind last night.

The door to Kiyoko's room burst open and the girls could see Kushina holding up a pair of white underwear.

"Whose are these?" Hinata hung her head mentally preparing herself for whatever punishment she would get however someone beat her to it.

"There mine..." Everyone turned to Kiyoko.

"But...why are they in Naruto's room?" Kiyoko stared down at her feet.

"I... I was getting some washing together and I guess I must have dropped them" Kushina shrugged before throwing them into the wash bin.

Kiyoko looked over to Hinata who mouthed a silent thank you to her.

"Just double check if you dropped any next time" Kiyoko nodded before Naruto rolled up next to Kushina in his wheelchair, silently wondering why Kiyoko turned away when he looked at her.

Everyone headed down for breakfast Kiyoko kept her distance from Naruto which was upsetting him slightly something which Kushina and Hinata picked up on.

"Thank you for letting us stay the night, Kushina-san" Ino and Sakura bowed slightly, Kushina just waved them off.

"It's nothing if you guys want to do it again just let me know and we'll try to arrange something" the two girls smiled and nodded before running off.

Hinata bowed to the Uzumaki's and Namikaze glancing at Kiyoko and Naruto before running off herself.

Naruto turned to speak to Kiyoko but noticed her running up the stairs as he turned around.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kushina looked down at Naruto and smiled.

"No you haven't done anything wrong, I have a hunch as to why she is acting this way. Let me go and talk to her" Naruto nodded and watched his mother walk up the stairs after Kiyoko.

'Why do I feel like it involves me?' He wheeled himself towards the living room.

'If it involves me I should know too right?' Turning around he used his shadow teleportation technique to get up the stairs, he moved himself closer to where he could hear Kushina and Kiyoko arguing. He knew Kushina would hear him approaching so he used his shadow to mask any sounds his wheelchair or he made.

**With Kiyoko**

Seeing her friend's leave she bolted for the stairs catching a glimpse of Naruto's face as she turned round the corner.

'I'm sorry otouto but it has to be this way' Kiyoko ran into her room tears sliding down her face and grabbed one of her bags that she used for sleep overs and stuffed as much clothing as she could into it.

"Ah hem" Kiyoko turned around to see Kushina standing in the doorway.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kiyoko tried to ignore her mother as she continued to grab items that she would need when she left the house.

"I'm talking to you, Kiyoko Uzumaki!" Kiyoko huffed and tried to walk past the elder red head but didn't get very far as Kushina grabbed her arm and walked back into the room with her.

"What's wrong Kiyoko?" Kushina saw that tears sliding down her daughter's face and knelt down so she was more or less level with Kiyoko.

"Why are you so upset?" asked Kushina.

"I…I almost did it…" whispered Kiyoko.

"Did what?" Kushina asked tucking a bit of hair behind Kiyoko's ear.

"I…I almost raped him, I was so close to just loosing myself. I don't want him to hate me" fresh tears slid down her face.

"And you think running away won't upset him?" Kushina brought the red head into a hug hearing her sob.

"I don't know what to do" muttered Kiyoko.

"Tell me what happened" Kushina asked making Kiyoko sit on the bed while she sat down next to her.

Naruto sat outside the room not believing what he was hearing 'She was going to rape me?'

Moving a bit closer one of the floorboards squeaked under his wheelchair 'Damn it'

He noticed that Kiyoko's room went dead quiet; before he could make a quick escape Kushina opened the door.

"Would you like to join us Naruto instead of hiding outside?" Naruto flinched slightly before nodding and rolling into the room.

"How much did you hear?" Kiyoko asked shuffling around nervously on her bed.

"Most of it…"replied Naruto.

'This is it… he hates me…' Kiyoko thought, her tear ducts working over-time at the thought of Naruto treating her like the villagers.

She saw him move closer to her before taking a deep breath.

"Do it…" Naruto said surprising Kushina and confusing Kiyoko.

"What?" Kiyoko asked.

"Do whatever you want to me… I won't stop you…just don't leave…" whispered Naruto, he didn't want to see her suffer just because of his presence.

"Please don't say that! I won't be able to stop myself next time it happens!" Kiyoko backed away from him, feeling her desire rising once again.

Naruto noticed her move away and moved closer before resting a hand on her leg.

"I don't care as long as you don't leave me…" Kushina smiled slightly before noticing Kiyoko's eyes pulse between red and blue.

Kiyoko felt one of her last mental defences shatter before her lust shot throughout her body.

Naruto never saw Kiyoko move so fast in her life diving from her bed and onto him making the wheelchair slowly move backwards till it bumped into a wall.

"You've done it now" Kiyoko said mashing her lips into his, A few minutes later she yanked her head back and grabbed clumps of her hair letting out a short scream of frustration.

"I can't do it to you! I don't want you to hate me!" Naruto grabbed her wrist and brought her lips to his, surprising the other two.

Naruto moved his hands to either side of her face before he pulled away from the kiss with his eyes closed.

"You think you're the only one who's trying to control their desire?" Naruto whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Onee-chan, I love you… don't leave me... please" Kiyoko smiled tucking a blond bang of hair behind his ear.

"Okay… I won't but if I ask you too, don't come into my room… I don't want to rape you" Naruto smiled back at her.

"Okay" they both lent forward till their lips met once again.

'Why do I feel like a third wheel?' Kushina thought watching her children making out.

'I should leave them to it' Kushina headed towards the door before she heard Kiyoko moan slightly.

'Maybe I should stay just to stop them going too far' Kushina's face went bright red as her inner pervert surfaced giving her several detailed mental images of her children in compromising positions.

Kiyoko and Naruto enjoyed each other's company learning to ignore their body's desire to allow them to live normally without fear of raping the other, Kushina was there to stop them from going too far, which nearly happened a couple of times.

Several hours later the three sat around the dinner table in silence not sure on what to say.

"Kaa-chan, Are you okay with this. You know… me and onee-chan?" Naruto asked which made Kushina smile.

"Well as long as you two truly love each other then I have absolutely no problem with it" She smiled at her children getting a pair of smiles back and a nod.

"I think I might go to bed" Naruto said trying his best to suppress a yawn.

"I think that's the best idea for all of us at the moment" Kushina said.

"Night kaa-chan" Naruto and Kiyoko said before vanishing up the stairs.

'It's a bit early for Kiyoko…Does she think I'm stupid?' Kushina wandered up the stairs to find Kiyoko climbing into Naruto's bed, the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

"Ahem" Kiyoko noticed her mother and climbed out of her brother's bed.

"You have your own room" She poked her daughter towards her own bedroom.

"No fair…" muttered Kiyoko while she wandered out the door and into her own room before climbing into her own bed.

'Otouto, you're all mine and no other girl will have you but me' she released a blissful sigh while hugging one of her pillows to her chest eventually succumbing to the urge to sleep.

* * *

And that's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
